Slice of Life - REUNION
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook/Vkook] Jungkook mungkin gemar tidur bertelanjang dada, namun menemukan senior yang mendadak ikut berbaring tanpa busana di samping bantalnya jelas bukan pemandangan biasa. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. AU. Oneshot.


BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Kepalanya pusing.

Jungkook memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan membukanya sedetik kemudian. Baiklah, sudah tak begitu silau. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia ada dimana?

Tirai di kamarnya tidak berwarna hijau muda dan bermotif garis, tidak ada pemanas di dekat bufet, jendela kamarnya tak berjumlah dua, dan yang paling mencolok, kasurnya tidak terasa sebesar ini. Ditariknya selimut menjauhi badan seraya menunduk sedikit, tidak ada piyama atau celana dalam. Oke, dia telanjang. Lalu apa?

Suara napas di sebelahnya makin terdengar jelas dan Jungkook enggan menoleh panik, dia sudah kenyang mendengar dan membaca plot cerita seperti ini. Jika kau bangun dalam keadaan tak mengenakan baju, pelipis berdenyut, nyaris buta kejadian, sementara di sisi kiri atau kanan terdapat beban aneh yang bukan hewan peliharaan dan harusnya tak ada di sana pada hari-hari biasa, maka kesimpulannya hanya ada satu.

Ditariknya napas panjang dan berpaling perlahan.

Pria itu berambut coklat dan berkulit sedikit gelap, kontras dengan selimut warna terang yang tertangkup menutupi pinggul ke bawah. Dan meski yang bersangkutan tidur dalam posisi tengkurap, Jungkook tak perlu membuatnya berbalik untuk bisa menebak. Kelebatan acara malam sebelumnya melintas berurutan bak kilatan foto, satu demi satu. Reuni, teman-teman kuliahnya, restoran, daging babi panggang yang terlalu pedas, botol-botol bir, pembicaraan mengenai tugas akhir yang diselingi teriakan frustasi, dosen yang menertawakan mereka, meja yang akhirnya terisi penuh, serta sebentuk lengan yang menepuk bahunya dari samping.

Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di atas telapak tangan dan Jungkook tersentak, lintas baris ingatannya lenyap seketika, berganti oleh sepasang sorot heran di bawah alis tebal yang mengrenyit. Pemiliknya mengerjap beberapa saat, masih memegang tangan Jungkook lalu beringsut mendongak, suaranya lirih bercampur kantuk, "Orang betulan?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Tak seperti reaksi kebanyakan yang mungkin akan sontak terduduk atau meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, pria itu malah balas terbahak, keras. Cukup nyaring sampai harus menekan mukanya ke dalam bantal agar tawa renyahnya terhalang. Kening Jungkook berkerut, matanya melirik bergantian antara tangan yang tertindih serta gerakan dada yang naik turun, ditunggunya pria itu berbalik badan sepenuhnya sebelum memanggil penuh kesopanan, " _Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Punggungku sakit."

.

* * *

.

Yang menepuk bahu itu adalah seniornya. Pria bertubuh tinggi yang harus menunduk sangat rendah untuk menjajarkan pandangan dengan bekas adik angkatan yang tengah bersila, terlalu dekat hingga hidung Jungkook mampu mengendus aroma maskulin samar yang menguar dari leher pria itu, "Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook, kan? Ternyata benar! Apa kabar? Tak menyangka kau ikut acara ini!"

Wajah kaku yang sempat ditunjukkan padanya perlahan melunak. Pipi yang makin berisi dan rambut coklat terpangkas rapi. Parlente. Sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir diingat Jungkook, namun dagunya tetap terangguk sopan, "Lama tidak bertemu, senior Kim."

" _Hyung_ saja. Jangan terlalu formal," pria jangkung tersebut mengibaskan telapak tangannya pada penghuni bantal duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Yang disuruh, mungkin salah satu juniornya, patuh untuk segera bergeser meski sempoyongan akibat mabuk, "Apa kau sudah bekerja sekarang?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil membetulkan posisinya, lebih tegak, "Tugas akhir."

"Haissh! Tugas brengsek yang tinggal satu-satunya itu. Sangat merepotkan! Bobotku sampai turun beberapa kilogram karena stres, walau napsu makan meningkat lagi setelah semuanya selesai. Dan bicara soal berat badan, sepertinya kau tampak lebih kurus," tangan kirinya yang tak memegang apapun kini beralih meremas lengan atas Jungkook, sementara tangan kanannya cekatan mencapit potongan-potongan daging babi memakai sumpit sambil terus meracau, "Ayo. Makanlah lebih banyak. Cuaca begini cocoknya memang duduk di kedai mi. Ah, tidak. Bubur kulit ayam juga terdengar enak. Kuliahmu selesai pukul berapa? Aku tahu restoran yang bagus. Kapan-kapan ayo pergi berdua."

 _Sungguh orang yang kelebihan energi,_ batin Jungkook sembari menuang bir yang tersisa ke gelasnya. Setahun berlalu sejak usianya genap dua puluh dan diijinkan menenggak minuman keras— Jungkook sadar bila dirinya memiliki kekebalan alkohol di atas rata-rata. Berpatok pada gelas ukuran medium, ujung-ujung jarinya hanya akan kesemutan setelah porsi kelima atau enam. Maksimal tujuh. Lebih dari itu, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Karena perhitungan tersebut, Jungkook tak bisa menebak berapa gelas bir yang telah diteguk Taehyung, menilai betapa merah wajah pria itu sewaktu berbicara, baik dengan dirinya maupun orang-orang di sekeliling. Amat supel, kalau tak mau dibilang hiperaktif. Singkat cerita, hampir tak ada mahasiswa di kampusnya yang tidak mengenal Taehyung. Saat masih berstatus aktif, pria itu tergabung dalam banyak klub dan gemar melompat kesana-kemari, termasuk di lingkup pertemanan dari berbagai jurusan. Kesayangan para dosen, andalan utama para senior. Penggemarnya tak terhitung. Terutama junior penghuni komunitas seni dan gadis-gadis klub fotografi.

Jungkook pertama melihatnya di teras perpustakaan usai meminjam literatur. Rambut merah menyala yang ditata berdiri membuat Taehyung begitu mencolok diantara mahasiswa lainnya. Adalah senior Park yang mengajaknya bergabung kala itu, mengenalkan Jungkook pada sekitar empat-lima rekannya sebelum menuding sosok yang asyik bermain ponsel di bangku paling tepi, _'Namanya Kim Taehyung. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, dia sedikit mesum.'_

' _Jangan mencemarkan nama baikku, Jiminnie.'_

' _Nama baik apa. Lepaskan tangannya, salaman saja lama betul.'_

' _Ah, jahat sekali, padahal Jungkookie tidak keberatan.'_

' _Jangan sok akrab kamu.'_

Memutar-mutar gelasnya, Jungkook melirik pria yang kali ini memilih menenggak bir langsung dari botol. Entah gaya orang dewasa atau sudah terlalu payah untuk menyadari kalau itu bukan soda. Jungkook bukan peminum, hanya formalitas sosialisasi. Dia juga tak berniat mabuk malam ini, masih ada literatur yang harus diperiksa ulang dan dia enggan bangun pagi akibat tugas yang terbengkalai.

"Memangnya _hyung_ tidak masuk kerja?"

Taehyung menyeka tetesan bir di mulutnya memakai punggung tangan, "Hm?"

"Besok," eja Jungkook, menaruh gelasnya lalu mencondongkan kepala tepat di dekat telinga Taehyung, bising ruangan membuatnya harus setengah berteriak, " _Hyung_ tidak bekerja?"

"Ooooh, ituuuu?" seloroh Taehyung santai, nada suaranya memanjang kemana-mana, "Aku tidak kebagian jatah piket minggu ini jadi bisa libb...gheeeh, bbuuur. Kau bagaimana? Mau minum lagi? Sini, ergh, kutuangkan!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng sopan seraya menunjuk gelasnya yang masih terisi, " _Hyung_ bawa mobil? Atau naik bus? Ada teman?"

"Aih, Jungkookie mengkhawatirkanku, senangnyaaaa."

"Bukan, maksudku," ralatnya, mengedarkan pandangan heran ke segala penjuru. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia yang berusaha menghampiri Taehyung maupun seseorang yang mencoba menyeretnya pergi. Mungkin pria itu benar-benar datang sendirian, "Maaf kalau terdengar lancang. Tapi kalau pulang naik bus, _hyung_ harus berjalan kaki agak jauh ke halte di seberang. Kalau bawa kendaraan, _hyung_ bisa ditangkap polisi karena menyetir dalam keadaan begini."

Terbahak, sekaligus disertai bunyi tersedak, Taehyung memiringkan kepala ke arahnya dan mengiyakan. Kedipnya lemah, tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Jungkook lantas mendorong bahunya tak sabar, ingin memastikan, "Yang mana?"

"Ngggg."

Detik berikutnya pria itu limbung ke pangkuan Jungkook, beruntung bagian bawah tubuhnya masih tertanam di lantai atau Jungkook akan terjungkal karena refleknya terlambat menerima beban. Hiruk pikuk pembicaraan serta banyaknya tamu yang tergolek mabuk di meja masing-masing sukses menyembunyikan bunyi ketukan beruntun ketika lengan Jungkook menyenggol jatuh botol birnya dan milik Taehyung. Mujur, tak ada yang pecah.

"Astaga! Ternyata di sini!"

Mendongak, Jungkook mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan raut sebal, bertubuh mungil dan berwajah kekanakan. Sangat familiar.

"Jimin- _hyung_?"

"Jungkook?" pekik pria itu sambil memandang bergantian pada manusia yang tertelungkup di pangkuan juniornya serta raut aneh Jungkook yang kebingungan seolah mencerna keadaan, "Pantas Tae menolak ikut taruhan panco bersama kami. Kukira sedang bersemedi di toilet, tak tahunya malah kabur ke mejamu. Apa dia berbuat macam-macam? Oi, pemalas! Sapi besar! Bangun!"

Dorongan tangan Jimin yang mengguncang-guncang bahu Taehyung dengan brutal itu lebih terlihat seperti niat membunuh daripada menegur, meski yang bersangkutan tetap pulas menggamit paha Jungkook sebagai bantal. Napasnya berhembus nyaman dan Jungkook berangsur iba, "Kalian datang bersama?"

"Siapa? Aku? Aku kemari menumpang mobil Yoongi- _hyung_ bersama anak-anak kantor yang masih satu alumni. Tae membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tuh, di depan teras," jari telunjuk Jimin teracung melewati jendela lalu berdecak usai menyepak pantat Taehyung, "Tapi kalau begini harus ada yang mengantarnya pulang. Keberatan mengurusnya sebentar lagi? Akan kupanggilkan orang yang masih waras di bagian sana."

Jungkook tidak paham malaikat mana yang merasukinya kala itu, namun sebagai junior yang baik sekaligus kesempatan untuk kabur dari ajakan minum lebih jauh, dia pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Taehyung. Toh kesadarannya masih cukup bagus untuk mengemudi di malam hari.

"Tinggalkan di kamar dan lempar kuncinya dari celah-celah. Setelahnya kau bisa pulang naik taksi," sergah Jimin, sigap menggapai dompet dari saku celana. Jungkook buru-buru mencegah saat lembar-lembar puluhan ribu won dijejalkan ke tangannya.

"Tidak usah, _hyung._ "

"Anak kuliahan tak usah banyak protes, sana pergi."

Dibantu seorang pelayan yang memasukkan barang bawaan, dia memapah Taehyung masuk ke mobil. Pasti nyenyak sekali sampai sandungan keras akibat pembatas lahan parkir yang dilindas sembarangan oleh Jungkook tak berhasil mengusik tidurnya.

Tidak sulit menemukan rute menuju tempat tinggal pria itu. Apartemen Taehyung terletak dua belokan dari sebuah supermarket besar yang berdiri menjulang di titik strategis. Didukung jalan yang lebar dan landai, muat dilewati dua mobil. Jungkook pernah berkunjung satu kali ketika diminta Jimin mengembalikan buku sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Bangunan bernomor dua dari lantai terbawah, artinya dia tak perlu bersusah payah mengangkut tubuh manusia menggunakan lift atau tangga. Maksimal hanya mengalungkan salah satu lengan Taehyung mengitari lehernya seperti yang sedang terjadi. Menyeret pria itu turun dari kursi mobil saja sudah sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi ditambah berjalan menuju kamar serta memapahnya ke tempat tidur usai membuka kunci. Taehyung memang tak terlalu besar, tapi perawakannya kokoh dan berat. Jungkook tidak bergurau, pria itu benar-benar berat.

Bak sebuah karung beras, dibuangnya Taehyung ke atas kasur kemudian berkacak pinggang mengambil napas. Meniru apa yang dilakukan sang ibu setiap kali ayahnya pulang mabuk, Jungkook berinisiatif menyediakan sesuatu. Dicarinya letak dapur, menuang air, lalu menaruh gelas tersebut di dekat tempat tidur. Tangannya cekatan menanggalkan sepatu Taehyung, mendorong tungkai pria itu supaya tak tergantung di pinggir ranjang, dan berhenti sejenak untuk menimbang apa yang kira-kira harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Mengganti baju? Bukan. Menyiapkan piyama? Bukan. Obat pereda sakit kepala? Bukan juga. Kompres air hangat?" dagunya digaruk sembari bersila di sisi kaki Taehyung, menengadah ke langit-langit, memelototi karpet, lalu melirik pria yang tergeletak di sebelahnya seperti korban pembunuhan, "Apa langsung kutinggal saja?"

"Hmf."

Jungkook berkedip, kepalanya berputar memeriksa dan terpaku melihat mata Taehyung yang terbuka. Senyum miring tersungging di bibir pria itu.

" _Hyung_?" selorohnya, mencondongkan tubuh di atas Taehyung sambil melihat ke arah meja, "Sudah sadar? Mau minum? Kuambilkan a..."

Belum sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih gelas, Jungkook dikejutkan oleh sentakan keras disusul bunyi sesuatu terhempas di atas gundukan selimut.

Punggungnya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana caranya Taehyung mampu bangkit sempurna, menarik bahunya, berguling menimpa Jungkook, dan mengunci tubuh pemuda itu dalam posisinya sekarang. Terlentang rata, kaki terkait, kedua lengan terangkat di sisi kepala dan tertahan oleh cengkeraman Taehyung.

"Kompres air hangat?" ulang Taehyung diiringi cengir lebar, "Memangnya kau siapa? Istriku?"

Jungkook mengerjap acuh, "Kalau _hyung_ maunya begitu."

Pucuk hidung Taehyung menggosok-gosok bagian antara telinga dan rahangnya seperti anak anjing mengendus makanan. Napasnya memburu, meniup bau alkohol ke udara. Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan kaki yang terhimpit dan mulai kebas, namun gagal. Sepertinya rumor mengenai bobot seseorang yang bertambah secara ajaib dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu benar adanya.

"Tahu tidak?" suara Taehyung tenggelam diantara rambut tengkuknya dan Jungkook spontan menggeliat, "Dari dulu aku selalu menganggap kau itu lucu."

Alis Jungkook menukik sebelah.

"Aku memperhatikan setiap kali Jiminnie mengajakmu mengobrol bersama kami. Mmm, mm, mulanya kuanggap kau anak yang sulit," sekonyong-konyong telapak tangan Taehyung yang tadinya mengekang pergelangan, kini menyusup ke balik baju. Hangat kulit Taehyung menjalari perutnya dan pemuda itu terkesiap mendapati celananya turun sebatas paha. Sejak kapan?

" _Hyung_."

"Sampai kulihat kau tertawa waktu Jiminnie menyebutku kurap," kontras antara pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak dipahami Jungkook, tangan Taehyung perlahan mengelus sisi tubuhnya. Sedikit geli dan memaksa Jungkook berontak, terlebih ketika permukaan jari Taehyung menemukan tonjolan di bagian dada, "Caramu tertawa itu benar-benar manis."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan...ngh," kalimatnya terpotong oleh gigitan lembut di daun telinga. Putingnya dijentik sekilas dan Jungkook tercekat. Sentuhan lutut Taehyung yang menggesek bagian dalam pahanya pun menyulitkan Jungkook untuk terus berbicara. Batinnya, Taehyung hanya mengigau dan akan berhenti bergerilya bila dibiarkan, tapi menilai dari kecepatan tangan yang begitu akurat melucuti kancing serta menyibak kemejanya dengan mata berkilat, Jungkook harus mengakui kalau perhitungannya meleset, " _Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Apa ini caranya menyambut tamu?"

Urung menjawab, Taehyung beranjak menjauhkan diri. Bukan untuk menghindar, melainkan duduk menggagahi Jungkook, menanggalkan luaran bersama sweaternya sekaligus melewati kepala, lalu merangkak mundur untuk menarik celana Jungkook yang masih bergelayut longgar di atas tumit. Dibuangnya benda itu ke lantai dan memanjat tepi ranjang sambil menyeringai.

"Tenang sekali," napasnya berhembus kasar menyusuri betis Jungkook, jari-jarinya mengelus lekukan kaki yang sejenak sempat nyaris menendangnya akibat terkejut. Telapak tangannya berputar merayapi paha, mata menatap lurus pada pemuda yang sibuk mengggamit seprai sembari mendesis, "Pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Di luar dugaan, Jungkook balas mengangkat dagu, berusaha keras untuk tak kehilangan akal sehat meski bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dinding mulutnya dikulum menahan erangan, pun berjengit gusar saat telapak tangan Taehyung berhenti di perut bawahnya. Jantung Jungkook berdentum, setengah jengkal lagi dan tembok pertahanannya pasti akan runtuh.

"Kalau iya?"

Bibir pria itu terbuka mengancam di antara kedua paha, jari-jari panjang melingkari kemaluan Jungkook yang spontan terlonjak. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut menganga, nyaris tersedak begitu genggaman Taehyung mulai bergerak, " _H, hyung!_ "

"Tae," bisik pria itu, merunduk lebih rendah, "Panggil aku Tae."

Lidah Taehyung terjulur menjilatnya dan Jungkook melenguh panjang.

.

* * *

.

"Aku bukan peminum yang baik," Taehyung menumpu ruas lengan di atas kening, sinar yang masuk dari celah tirai membuat pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri. Ekor matanya melipir pada geliat pemuda yang tampak sedang meraba lantai demi sepotong pakaian, "Kau ingat semuanya?"

"Un," jawab Jungkook sedatar permukaan lemari, bahu bidangnya naik turun mengikuti buku-buku jari yang bersikeras menggapai kemeja di sandaran kursi, cukup jauh untuk diambil tanpa turun dari tempat tidur. Menyerah karena punggungnya menolak bekerjasama, Jungkook mendesah malas, ini artinya dia masih memiliki tanggungan akhir pekan karena gagal mengerjakan tugas.

"Jungkookie."

"Ng?"

 _Anak ini_ , gerung Taehyung, berbaring menyamping, ditariknya pergelangan Jungkook supaya berbalik. Dia tak paham bagaimana pemuda itu bisa terlihat sangat tenang setelah kejadian semalam, "Kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Tidak ingin memukulku atau semacamnya?"

Kelopak mata Jungkook berayun bodoh, "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku sudah memaksamu?"

Jungkook menekuk kakinya, menumpangkan siku beserta kepalanya di atas lutut, kemudian terdiam menatap Taehyung. Selama beberapa saat yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Taehyung terpekur menunggu, tak ambil pusing menaikkan selimut dari pinggulnya.

"Semalam _hyung_ menyuruhku memanggil nama kecil," diawalinya kalimat dengan pernyataan yang memaksa Taehyung menaikkan alis, "Apa _hyung_ punya ketertarikan khusus tentang panggilan tiap kali bergumul di tempat tidur?"

Dagu Taehyung terjatuh.

"A, eh, a, apa...eh?" selimut melorot dari tubuhnya yang sontak tegak, "Maksudmu, _fetish_?"

" _Kink_."

"Terserah," Taehyung menggerut poninya bingung, "Apa aku mengatakan semuanya?"

"Sangat berisik," sepasang mata Jungkook terarah lekat pada organ tertentu di bawah perut seniornya, "Dari awal sampai akhir. Dan, oh, satu lagi," ditudingnya kemaluan Taehyung tanpa segan, " _Hyung_ keluar di dalam lho?"

Taehyung menganga, "Serius?"

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya segampang itu?"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" kepala Jungkook miring ke kanan, "Ah, tunggu, sepertinya tercecer di seprai karena aku banyak bergeser."

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Ya?"

Taehyung mengusap-usap sisi wajahnya sendiri untuk melemaskan rahang yang terasa kaku, memandang air muka Jungkook yang datar jauh lebih melelahkan daripada memelototi rentetan digit di kurva pekerjaan, "Aku tak pernah menyangka akan diintimidasi seorang junior," selorohnya diiringi dengus remeh. Pandangannya mengikuti Jungkook yang beringsut turun untuk meraih kemeja sambil membelakangi Taehyung, tak berusaha menutupi apapun. Punggungnya terpampang mulus dengan pinggang ramping dan lengan terbentuk. Taehyung menelan ludahnya lapar, masih terlalu pagi untuk memandang bokong seseorang, "Aku tak mengingat apa saja yang kukatakan sepanjang malam, tapi kau tampak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini."

"Hal-hal apa? Telanjang di pagi hari?" Jungkook mengangkat bahu tanpa reaksi berarti, sibuk mengomentari bajunya yang kusut seraya mengacak-acak rambut hingga makin berantakan, "Gatal sekali, aku butuh keramas."

"Kamar mandinya ada di seberang dapur."

"Boleh?"

Taehyung mendengus lagi, diseretnya kaki menjejak lantai, memutari tempat tidur, memungut celana dan mengenakannya tanpa dikancing. Fokus mendarat pada dada Jungkook yang terhampar bebas. Jarinya hampir terjulur untuk meraba kulit yang terlihat halus itu, namun diurungkannya sambil menggerutu, "Dengar, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian setelah kita pulang dari restoran. Aku bahkan tak berniat minum, tapi kau pasti mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap jika teman-temanmu mengajak bersulang," akunya, setengah menunduk menggaruk pelipis yang tak gatal, "Kau boleh menghajarku atau mengadukan semuanya pada Jiminnie setelah keluar dari sini. Aku tak akan mencegah."

Jungkook mengerjap, "Untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin tahu kenapa aku harus melukai _hyung._ Apa aku terlihat sedang mengamuk? Atau _hyung_ merasa tidak enak pada Jimin- _hyung_ karena sudah tidur dengan orang lain?"

Kening Taehyung berkerut, "Kami tidak pacaran."

"...oh?"

"Jiminnie tetanggaku waktu pindah dari Daegu dan kami berteman sejak sekolah menengah, lagipula dia langsung berkencan dengan senior Min selesai pelatihan mahasiswa baru. Banyak yang salah paham, tapi sudahlah," Taehyung menguap malas. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding, tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Kalian berteman baik, kan? Kau junior kesayangannya."

Ganti pemuda itu yang merenung, "Kami sering pergi makan bersama senior lain. Tapi Jimin- _hyung_ jarang bercerita macam-macam selain menanyakan kuliah. Masalah pekerjaan saja tak pernah mengeluh, apalagi soal pacar," cengir Jungkook tak berdosa, memamerkan sepasang gigi depannya yang besar dan Taehyung tercengang.

Itu adalah ekspresi serupa yang dilihatnya di tengah hiruk-pikuk reuni sebelum memutuskan untuk menenggak sebotol bir, beranggapan alkohol dalam jumlah besar akan mengalihkan perhatian dan membantunya bersikap lebih leluasa, meski yang terjadi justru lebih kacau dari dugaan. Ekspresi yang menarik perhatiannya untuk menghampiri dan berbasa-basi sebagai seorang kenalan. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditemuinya selama setahun berada di kampus yang sama. Ekspresi yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Senyum Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan ketegangan setelah mengerjakan begitu banyak tugas kuliah," tukas pemuda itu sambil melangkah melewatinya ke arah pintu. Tampak sejajar, mungkin malah sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taehyung, " _Hyung_ sedang mabuk dan aku tak menolak walau sebenarnya mampu kulakukan dengan mudah. Katakanlah ini soal terbawa suasana, atau jangan-jangan..." diamatinya Taehyung dari balik bahu dengan mata setengah tertutup, " _Hyung_ sudah berniat melakukannya sejak awal?"

Taehyung tak merespon.

"Ternyata benar ya?" komentar Jungkook santai, dua jarinya teracung memberi jaminan, "Tak usah cemas. Aku pandai menjaga rahasia."

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih?"

" _Hyung_ tertarik padaku?"

"Ha?"

"Semalam _hyung_ bilang aku lucu."

Taehyung kembali terdiam, tetap bergeming di tempatnya mengikuti Jungkook yang juga tak bergerak. Selama beberapa saat, yang dilakukannya hanya menelusuri motif bantal yang jatuh di kaki ranjang. Delik tajam Jungkook menemaninya dalam hening, memaksanya menghela napas panjang dan menoleh enggan, hanya untuk disambut oleh kaki jenjang yang menjulang tanpa sehelai benang.

"Kau termasuk tipe yang kusukai," tukasnya sembari menggaruk pucuk hidung tak beralasan, sedikit bersyukur celananya terpasang atau Jungkook akan memergoki kemaluannya yang perlahan mengeras, "Aku cukup sering memperhatikanmu di kampus—saat masih bersama Jiminnie, dan tentu saja dia tahu. Cuma sekedar menganggap juniorku punya wajah yang manis. Dan jangan menatapku begitu."

Jungkook melirik skeptis. Taehyung melengos, "Apa?"

"Jadi _hyung_ tidak pacaran dengan Jimin- _hyung_ , datang sendirian ke acara reuni, teringat jika _hyung_ pernah menganggapku menarik, mengarang topik pembicaraan, tidak bisa menahan diri, lalu merasa tak ada salahnya menggoda lebih jauh?"

Punggung Taehyung reflek menjauh dari dinding, mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak menjawab. Bungkam, kembali terbuka, mengambil jarak sejenak, baru kemudian membantah, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menolak, kan?"

"Cara _hyung_ menyalurkan nostalgia itu agak aneh, ya."

"Berisik."

Jungkook menyembunyikan kekehnya di balik pergelangan tangan selagi Taehyung berdecak, sudut bibir pria itu terangkat samar mengikuti gelagat Jungkook yang masih berdiri bagai manekin di depan pintu. Di satu titik, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Jungkook akhirnya berhenti menertawakan serta memilih untuk membalas dengan senyum tipis. Hampir empat tahun berlalu, rahang Jungkook tak lagi sebulat yang pernah diamati Taehyung, pipinya tirus dan tulang wajahnya semakin berbentuk. Remaja tanggung berpenampilan kuno yang selalu tampak mengantuk itu menjelma menjadi pemuda yang membangkitkan hasrat, meski sorot tajamnya tak pernah berubah. Sorot yang selalu membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang melintas di benak Jungkook, apa yang dapat mengubah pemuda itu menjadi bersemangat, juga apa yang sangup membujuknya agar bersikap lebih ramah.

Getar menyenangkan bercampur gairah yang dirasakannya sewaktu menyeka mata pagi ini menggema bagai bujukan setan di telinga Taehyung. Memorinya boleh terhapus efek alkohol, namun komentar penuh nada sindiran yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook adalah pertanda jika pemuda itu mengamati semuanya. Jungkook masih berada dalam kesadaran penuh saat mereka bergumul, otak Jungkook juga masih bekerja dengan sempurna sewaktu Taehyung membenamkan diri dan bergerak tanpa pertimbangan, bahkan mungkin Jungkook masih terjaga saat Taehyung ambruk di sebelahnya dan mendengkur hingga pagi.

Jadi, kenapa pemuda itu masih ada di sini?

"Jungkookie."

Jungkook mendelik lagi.

"Jika memang sedang sendiri dan tidak keberatan," tukas Taehyung perlahan, jakunnya naik turun canggung, "Apa kau berminat, er, melakukannya lagi...denganku?"

Bola mata Jungkook membulat, "Sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak? Tapi, aish, maksudku bukan itu," tepis Taehyung sembari pura-pura terbatuk, serak, "Aku berpikir kalau kita bisa saling menolong. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mengurangi stres, dan aku perlu obat penghilang sakit kepala."

" _Hyung_ juga pusing menghadapi pekerjaan?"

Taehyung menggerung sekerasnya, "Masa-masa menuju batas akhir pengumpulan laporan bulanan itu beratus-ratus kali lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi ujian kelulusan."

"Hooo."

"Tidak percaya?"

Pertanyaannya disambut gelengan dari Jungkook, "Itu menjelaskan mengapa _hyung_ sangat bersemangat, bahkan tak meminta ijin untuk memulai atau bertanya apakah rasanya sakit atau tidak. _Hyung_ juga menggigit leher dan bahuku berkali-kali. Apa teman kencanmu tak pernah protes tentang hal ini?"

Komentar yang tanpa ragu itu bagai menampar Taehyung tepat di wajah, "Aku hanya...ergh, sudah lama tak menyentuh seseorang, dan otakku sedang tak bekerja dengan benar," dihampirinya Jungkook dalam tiga langkah lalu mengambil tempat di belakang pemuda itu. Sebelah lengan meraih pergelangan Jungkook sementara lengan lain menarik kerah kemejanya dengan hati-hati. Taehyung pasti terlalu mengantuk sampai tak memergoki banyaknya bekas-bekas kemerahan yang memenuhi tengkuk, satu diantaranya terlihat begitu jelas di dekat tulang leher.

"Maaf."

"Senang bisa membantu," seloroh Jungkook menanggapi, bola matanya berpendar ke sudut untuk mengejar lirikan Taehyung, "Aku tidak keberatan. Sungguh. Tapi kalau _hyung_ berharap supaya kita saling menolong, setidaknya pikirkan kondisiku juga. Beruntung anginnya sedang dingin atau aku akan ditatap konyol oleh orang-orang karena mengenakan lengan panjang di musim panas," sergah Jungkook, beringsut untuk menutup bagian yang tengah diamati. Alih-alih berhasil merebut kerahnya dari genggaman Taehyung, Jungkook dibuat tercengang sewaktu pria itu mendadak menunduk dan mengecup bahunya.

Ini menggelikan. Jungkook tak pernah suka adegan romantis yang selalu dinanti ibunya tiap menonton drama, termasuk dialog manja diiringi gestur mesra yang menyebabkan kulitnya gatal-gatal dengan hiperbolis. Tapi mendapati separuh wajah Taehyung yang tenggelam diantara lekuk lehernya dalam keadaan sadar membuat Jungkook gamang, jemarinya mengepal dan dadanya mulai berdesir. Buku-buku jari Taehyung yang beralih mengusap daun telinga dan menyibak helai rambut di tengkuk untuk mengecup bekas gigitan juga sama sekali tak membantu.

"Maaf kalau terdengar tidak sopan," desahnya ketika bibir Taehyung beralih mengecupi garis rahang, lengan menyusup melingkari pinggangnya, "Tapi kita sedang berada di depan pintu dan aku tak ingin mengotori karpetmu, _hyung._ "

Taehyung tertegun sejenak. Kepalanya dijauhkan sejengkal dari Jungkook, menunduk lebih ke bawah, kemudian tertawa lirih mendapati bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menyentuh batas kemeja pemuda itu. Berdenyut ingin diperhatikan dan terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan.

"Selalu di luar perkiraan, Jungkookie," bisiknya menyerah, "Persetan dengan karpet, atau kau mau kembali ke tempat tidur?"

"Aku ingin tempat yang hangat," lengan kiri Jungkook terjulur ke belakang untuk menyentuh sesuatu diantara paha Taehyung. Taringnya menyembul penuh kemenangan kala mendengar pria itu mengerang rendah, "Tapi kamar mandi terdengar tidak buruk."

Dan Taehyung balas mencengkeram pinggulnya sambil menjilat bibir antusias.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
